Missing
by DeeCohan
Summary: Another contest for The Owlery A member of the order is missing, who will find them, where did they go? Read and find out


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot as this is another contest fic.

A/n: Yup, another contest for The Owlery. Review and let me know if you wish to have the link.

Chapter one

Grimauld place was in an uproar, Hermione was missing. She had not been seen for three days and had not been in contact. It was the Order's practice to make sure that at least every two days to contact another member of the order, so that everyone knew that they were ok.

Hermione however had failed to contact anyone and no one had been able to contact her, the last person to have seen her had been Ginny. Ginny had recalled seeing Hermione in Diagon Alley looking for a new set of robes. She remembered seeing a lot of old Hogwarts students there, including Draco Malfoy. Draco who worked for the order as a spy had been contacted.

He had seen her that day, they were meeting up for coffee after Hermione was due to go for a check up at St. Mungo's, but she hadn't showed up, Draco had assumed it was due to the order calling her. Obviously it wasn't.

The whole order started a search team to try and find her. Draco and Snape had talked to the other death eaters and no one had taken Hermione, although the Dark Lord had wanted her captured, no one had quite managed too yet, seeing as Draco was protecting her in secret, so that was another dead end.

The order spent another four days looking for her until Draco realised something. The only place he hadn't searched, the only place no one else had searched was the first place that he should have thought to look.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were engaged, in secret, not even all of the order knew about it. They had been in love ever since Draco had decided to turn spy for the order.

They have been together for three years now. Draco slapped his forehead because of his stupidity and apparated to a small cottage in the south of France. He and Hermione had come here on there first holiday, and it was the first place that they had said I love you and spent the night together. They had plans of buying it once the war was ended.

He ran to the front door and shouted her name, he heard her in the kitchen moving around. He ran to the kitchen and saw her drinking coffee looking at him expectantly.

"You took your time didn't you?" Draco could have screamed at her calm voice.

"Mione, everyone has been searching for you. You didn't check in and no one could contact you." Draco said as he ran to her and hugged her close to him. "We all thought we had lost you. Why did you run away? Why are you here? What happened?"

Draco had so many questions for her to answer that he couldn't get them all out at once. He soon got a grip and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Draco, you better sit down, this will take a while." Hermione said pointing to a chair opposite her.

Draco sat down and waited.

"The day I went to St. Mungo's I felt uneasy, like I was being followed, but every time I turned around I couldn't see anyone, it couldn't have been an invisibility spell or cloak because I cast the spell that reveals anything invisible.

"I came out of St. Mungo's, and made my way to you to give you some news when I was grabbed from behind. Someone hugging me, at first I thought it was you, but soon I was being apparated away, so I knew it wasn't you. As soon as I landed I spun round, it was Lucius, Draco. He isn't dead. He had over heard the healer telling me my news and warned me to get rid of it; he said he'd kill me there and then if I didn't get rid of it. I refused; I punched him and apparated here. This is so secluded to us, I thought you'd come here straight away. I cast a spell to stop any owls coming here, it is in a muggle dwelling after all and I didn't need any attention being brought to here. So I stayed here, and waited for you to come, as I knew you would."

She finished and looked at a shell shocked Draco. "Lucius is alive? He grabbed you? So you didn't run away?"

Hermione shook her head "No I didn't but I did have to hide after my brief kidnapping."

"Ok so what was the news? What did he want you to…OMG, Hermione are you…?" Draco said as realisation set in.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Two month's pregnant, were going to have a baby Draco."

Draco jumped up and hugged Hermione. "I will kill Lucius for this, there is no way I am going to let anything hurt you or my baby."

Both Hermione and Draco both apparated back to the orders head quarters. Draco set of to find Lucius and did. He found him in a cave in north England on the coast. Draco killed him, Harry had killed Voldemort in Hogwarts castle the same night that Hermione had a baby boy.

Both mother and baby were fine, Draco was elated. Harry was finally allowed to live his life as normal. The wizarding world, finally back to rights, for now.


End file.
